


Storms Don't Last Forever

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cake, Chaos, Gen, Panic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is massive panic and chaos when the popular snack cake company Happy Snacks go bankrupt. and Bellaluna has to help a friend that's not taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respective owners

It was a warm November afternoon when Charles, and Logan were watching the news coverage of the panic of Happy Snack being out of business, while Bellaluna was reading a book.

 

"Hello this is Ana Grey with channel 50 news, ever since Happy Snack has been declared bankrupt, there has been panic, chaos, and even violence at the local grocery stores; here's Christian Steel with more."

 

 

"Well Ana, I'm here at mega-mart where police are breaking up a brawl between a group of people fighting over the last box of Gold Cake's."

 

 

"I was just minding my own business working at the cash register, when a lawn chair flew at my direction; it must've been thrown from maybe 5 feet away from where I was standing, luckily I got out of the way just in time."

 

"I was just here to buy some bread, when I noticed the police cars, I asked around and there were a bunch of people fighting."

 

"According to police, until further notice, all stores holding Happy Snack products will have extra security; Christian Steele from Channel 50 news, New York."

 

"Wow I can't believe people are losing their shit, over some snack cakes."

 

"Well, when something disrupts the status quo, people will lose their minds."

 

 

"I actually heard from friends at the publishing company that some people are hoarding boxes of snack cakes, where ever they can hide them."

 

Soon Bellaluna's phone started to ring, It was Brandy on the other line

 

 

"Moshi Moshi?"

 

"Hey Bells, It's me Brandy; I'd hate to bother you, but can I ask you to do a favor?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I need you to try to convince my pama to leave his room, he locked himself in his there with around 20 gold cake's 40 cupakes, 30 cocoa logs, and 90 fruit pies with 10 of each flavor."

 

"I'm afraid to ask but how did he get that many cakes and pie?"

 

"Spent my college funds on most of the boxes in the warehouse."

 

"And the company was okay with that?"

 

"Well the company, my pama and the others had good history together."

 

"Oh right, I forgot, they advertised the stuff years ago."

 

"Yep, so a week ago when he heard the news that the company went belly up, he immediately started hoarding as many of the cakes and pies as possible; and has locked himself in his room ever since."

 

"Okay, I'll try to get there, as quick as I can."

 

Bellaluna then hung up, and was heading out the door.

 

"I have to go, Brandy's pama locked himself in his room surrounded by boxes of cakes and pies."

 

"Okay, bye."

 

Bellaluna then walked to her red smart car and drove from the Academy to Manhattan.

 

The town was in absolute chaos, there were riots in the street, a giant statue of the mascot "Captain Goldcakes" in the park, and barricades everywhere.

 

" _Seriously, all this because of cheap cake_?"

 

She soon stopped outside Stark Tower where there was a bunch of people were sitting outside, and one young woman holding a megaphone.

 

"LOOK WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE CAKES, JUST GIVE UP A BOX OR TWO AND WE'LL GO ON OUR WAY!"

 

"NEVER!"

 

"Oh for crying out loud."

 

She then walked into Stark tower where she noticed Stephanie and Brandy, waiting in the main lobby.  


"Thank god you're here, we've tried to convince him to leave the room; but so far nothing."

 

"Where's Tonya and Thora?"

 

"They're helping the police with the more violent brawls."

 

"Why is everyone losing their minds over this?"

 

"I've been wondering that as well."

 

They soon got to the top floor, and Pepper and Loki were there.

 

"Hey, where are the others?"

 

"Helping the police with the more violent crowds."

 

"I've never seen people act this crazy since Black Friday, and I've seen a woman flailing 2 easy bake ovens as if they were maces"

 

"Really?"

 

Soon Bellaluna noticed that there was a huge furniture barricade, and wine bottles everywhere.

 

"What the hell happened here?"

 

"Tony got drunk and barricaded the windows in case someone somehow tried to get through them."

 

"It looks like some French revolutionist and a drunk nihlist, had a baby together; and that baby just lost its damn mind or something?"

 

"Bellaluna, what the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE, this day has gotten more chaotic by the minute!"

 

Bellaluna then walked to Tony's bed room door, and knocked on the door.

 

"I SAID YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF THE CAKES!"

 

"I promise you, I won't take any, I'm more of a Hazelnut Nirvana, person myself."

 

Soon there was silence and then Tony opened the door, and Bellaluna walked in.

 

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Sure."

 

Tony was sitting on his bed, wearing a wedding dress, and clutching onto a box of cocoa log's.

 

"Look I understand that you have a history with Happy Snacks and you're devastated that the company went belly up, but you can' just lock yourself in here; hoarding all these cakes."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because it's not healthy, you're losing your mind and there's now a whole bunch of people; preparing to storm in here and take the cakes by force."

 

"I think I can take them on, in a fight."

 

"That's not the point, this whole madness has gone on far enough, everyone is losing their minds over the cakes and it has got to stop."

 

"I know things are getting ridiculous, but a part of me wants to hold on to the cakes."

 

Pepper then walked into the room

 

"Uh Tony, you might want to see this."

 

Bellaluna and Tony then walked to the living room where there was a news article on a laptop.

 

"A company in Mexico is planning to buy Happy Snacks and the snack cake is set to return by June."  


"You see, in a while; Happy Snacks will return."

 

"But it's such a long time from now."

 

"Look I understand the importance the company had to you, and I'm not forcing you to give up the cakes, but there's right now a angry mob down stairs waiting to storm the tower; if you give them some boxes, hopefully nothing to drastic will happen."

 

Tony then sat on the sofa and said nothing for a while, meanwhile the sound of a battering ram hitting the door, can be heard from the window.

 

"While you make your choice, I'll try to hold them off."

 

She quickly ran down the stairs, and then looked around for something that can hold down the door a bit longer.

 

but it was too late and the door was knocked down, Bellaluna then moved some steel beams and made a wall blocking the door and elevator.

 

Soon everyone stopped in front of the wall, wondering what to do.

 

"Our weapons won't work and it'd be too dangerous to try to move them."

 

"How the hell were you able to do that?"

 

"It was just an ability I have ever since I was little."

 

"Of course Stark would send a mutant after us."

 

"LET'S KILL HER FIRST!"

 

As the angry mob started to walk towards Bellaluna, there was a loud thud sound, like a box was dropped.

 

The mob turned around and noticed what fell, it was 10 large boxes of gold cakes.

 

The crowd ran right to the boxes, and Bellaluna quickly flew over the beam wall and ran back to where the others are.

 

"Thanks you saved my life, they were gonna kill me."

 

"I'll try to throw down a few more boxes to keep them distracted."

 

"I'll teleport you home."

 

"Okay, bye Mr.Stark."

 

"Bye, and thanks."

 

"No problem."  


Bellaluna then held on to Loki's hand, and he teleported back to the Academy.

 

"Thanks Loki."

 

"No problem, promise me you'll be safe."

 

"I promise."

 

Bellaluna then ran into the academy where Charles and Logan were still in the living room

 

"So were you able to help Mr. Stark. Bellaluna?"

 

"Yep and he saved my life in the process."

 

"How?"

 

"There was a angry mob, and they found out I was a mutant so they tried to kill me; but luckily Tony distracted them by throwing some gold cakes out the window."

 

"Well at least you're okay, but there is something I wonder."

 

"What's that pama?"

 

"I wonder is that why do some people freak out and go to extreme lengths over things like these snack cakes, and violent movies and video games; but then they say that children that are born from a man are the weird ones even there has been evidence of seahorse children being around for years."

 

But why, pama?

 

"I don't know what to tell you, like you said earlier; whenever something messes with the status quo. People get angry and irrational."

 

"That's when things go downhill from there?"

 

"I'm afraid so Bellaluna."

 

"Well hopefully things will somewhat go back to normal soon."

 

"Don't worry Bellaluna, storms don't last forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reference to the bankruptcy of Hostess back in 2012, I of course had to change the names.
> 
> I was inspired by walking home from this gas station near my place that sold Twinkies, and this was what I was thinking on the way home (Hostess products are still available in Canada.) 
> 
> The part about Tony and the other advertising for Happy Snack, I didn't make that up. Back in the 50's and 60's both DC AND Marvel had comic book ads for Hostess staring some of their characters (here's a link here. http://www.tomheroes.com/Comic%20Ads/hostess%20ads/hostess_ads.htm)


End file.
